


(re)Start

by taywen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending?, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywen/pseuds/taywen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi dreams of war.</p><p>Written for naruto_contest, week #68 -- origin. Spoilers up to chapter 606.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(re)Start

Kakashi dreams of war.

His eyes open, staring in the darkness. His heart's pounding in his ears, beating in time with the frantic thought, _don't forget, don't forget don'tforget_ \--

He doesn't know what he's supposed to remember.

Kakashi lies still, chest heaving, but all he can bring up are disjointed images of an imaginary war. In the manner of dreams, even these images disappear as Kakashi's breathing calms.

His pajamas stick to his body, soaked with sweat. He pushes the blankets off and stands, fighting back a shiver. Just a chill from the night air. He picks his way around Rin's slumbering form in the half light from the full moon and walks to the bathroom.

Kakashi's reflection looks wrong but then it resolves into his familiar, young face. _Stupid dream_ , he thinks, splashing water on his face. His hair's sticking up, but when isn't it? Shaking his head, Kakashi returns to his bedroom.

Rin's still asleep, curled up like a child. Kakashi moves quietly, so he doesn't wake them. But when he reaches his sleeping bag, Obito's eyes open.

The look on his face reminds Kakashi why the Uchiha are one of Konoha's fiercest clans, before it slips into a more familiar expression.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" he asks sleepily, sitting up with a yawn.

"Nothing. Bad dream," Kakashi mutters, slightly embarrassed to admit it.

"What, really? Even though your teammates're sleeping on either side to protect you!" Obito grins.

"I slept between you because who _knows_ what you'd do otherwise-"

"Quiet," Rin grumbles. "Obito, we're sleeping over at _Kakashi's_ house. Kakashi, we're only a year older than you. Go to _sleep_ , both of you. Kakashi's mom is making her special pancakes tomorrow, then we have an early mission with Minato-sensei!"

Kakashi does as he's told.

Outside, the moon bleeds.


End file.
